Naruto's Foster Harem
by YaoiafiedAwesomeness
Summary: Naruto has been raising his daughters with tender love and care, but little did he know that his kindness would cause them all to fall in love with him. PWP(well only a little plot) Harem NaruSaku, NaruHina, NaruMoegi, NaruHanabi, NaruTenTen, NaruIno
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

Author's Note: Usually I would never write a story like this. I tend to stick with slash and yaoi but I had a sudden...inspiration to write this. The inspiration being a friend of mine begging me to write him some 'spank' material, I believe he called it. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this.

WARNING: This contains _**UNDER AGED SEX**_, _**DRUGGED SEX**_, _**DRUNK SEX**_, **_MULTIPLE PARTNERS_**, and other things that some will find unsavory. If you do not like then do not read.

Please review.

Naruto always tried to be a good parental figure. Especially because the kids in his house were girls.

He had adopted Sakura when she had been 13, an orphan of the state, then Ino, who turned 12 a few days after the adoption papers went through, from the same orphanage a few months later.

TenTen was found when he and his partner, Sasuke Uchiha, raided a fighting ring. The, then 11 years old, girl had been in bad shape. Her left arm was broken in two places and she had varies contusions all over her body. It took months before TenTen understood that she was safe with him and her new sisters.

When Naruto's friend called him in the middle of night, informing that the Hyuuga mansion had burned down leaving only the two daughters of the head of the family and himself, the blond didn't even think twice. He accepted Hinata, a very shy girl of 11, and Hanabi, the 5 years old Hyuuga prodigy, into his home so that Neji could continue to live abroad in France with his husband.

His final daughter had been brought to him by his boss, Sarutobi, the then police chief of the Konoha Police Department, when the girl's family was murdered while she was at school. The 6 year old had been depressed at first but she easily fit in as one of the family.

In the six years that they had been at his house, the girls had grown. He braved on each challenge and was proud of every one of their accomplishments. He would constantly brag about his kids at anyone who would listen.

Sakura started to bleach her red hair pink when she wanted to stand out. The sudden change in appearance had worried Naruto but he quickly dismissed it when he saw that Sakura continued to get good grades. The now pink haired girl was the valedictorian of her graduating class.

Hinata was still quiet and shy, but at least she didn't faint anymore when Naruto talked to her. The oldest Hyuuga was also known as one of the best chefs of her age after she entered a contest and got recognition for her triple chocolate cake, then again for beating the regional cooking champion.

Ino was the most popular girl in school and had connections everywhere, Naruto sometimes asked her to find out information for some of his mellower cases. She would always be happy to help, though Naruto worried that she may like it a bit too much.

TenTen had won varies sports championships, channeling her natural abundance of energy into learning and mastering different types of martial arts. Strangely enough, TenTen decided to learn about tea ceremonies and flower arranging as well.

Hanabi, though she was only 11 years old, attended high school along with her sisters and is often praised for being a genius. The small girl was in her senior year and receiving several scholarship offers from renowned private Universities.

Moegi was a cheerful, well adjusted child. She may not be extraordinarily good at things, but she always tried her best. Her positive attitude earned her the hearts of her teachers and fellow students.

They were all good girls. Naruto used the inheritance left behind by his parents to make sure that they had everything they needed. From food and clothes to even birth control when they started their periods because he knew better than to trust boys to wear condoms if they ever decided to have sex.

All in all, Naruto was so very proud of his girls and loved them as much as any parent could love their child. And in turn the girls loved Naruto, perhaps a bit too much. It was the sinful love for their father that they tried so hard to be acknowledged by him. To have the man think of them as more than just his little girls.

Unfortunately for them, Naruto was very dense. But they toughed it out and continued to act like daughters...that is until they just couldn't any more.

Ino, wearing nothing but her sleeping shirt and a pair of panties, crept through the hallway in the middle of the night. Her long pale hair hung loose over her shoulders as she walked confidently to her foster father's bedroom. She knew that there was no one home so it didn't matter how she was dressed or that she was walking into their father's room with less than moral intentions.

Sakura was having a sleepover/study session for upcoming finals with one of her friends, TenTen was at a week long Kendo competition, Hinata was partaking in a international cooking competition that would be three weeks long, and both Hanabi and Moegi were at a sleepover with some friends.

No one but Naruto and herself were in the house tonight. And Naruto had come home so tired from his work as a detective that the blond didn't even notice when Ino snuck some sleeping pills into his orange juice at dinner.

The bedroom door gave a slow creak as Ino opened it, the light of the hallway spilling into Naruto's room and shinied on the prone body in the bed. 'Finally, I can have Naruto all to myself.' thought Ino to herself as she walked up to the side of the bed and pulled back the covers.

Naruto's tan, finely muscled torso came into view. Her pale blue eyes roamed the developed frame of her parental figure. Naruto's face, slack and peaceful in his sleep, was turned toward Ino. She lovingly caressed his whisker-scared cheek, moving her hand slowly down his neck and over his chest. Gently scraping a her thumb nail on a dark nipple as she followed kissed down the path of his jaw. Then, looking down to his stomach, traced the blond happy trail with her hand.

Taking note that Naruto had only worn a thin pair of sweat pants to bed, the bulge of the crotch giving her some idea of his size. She carefully ran her had over it, her panties getting wet when she felt it harden underneath her palm.

She grabbed the waistline of the pants, pulled them down Naruto's legs, and threw them to the ground before she got on the bed and shucked off her nightshirt. Her full breasts heaving as she took in a deep breath, anticipation and the cool air making her nips to harden. She leaned down and rubbed her tits on Naruto's face, purring in delight when a perk nipple got caught by his mouth.

'Must be dreaming of eating ramen.' she thought as she felt Naruto suckle her breast. She took his hand into her's and lifted it up so that his callused palm touched her other tit, feeling her face heat up as his fingers instinctively curled around it, squeezing the soft flesh gently. Ino let go of his hand and made her way down Naruto's body, stopping when she was face to face with his rapidly awakening cock.

"So big." muttered Ino. "And mine now."

She ran her palm up and down Naruto's penis, watching as it became even harder before her eyes. Semen started to trinkle steadily from the engorged tip, she leaned forward and licked from his balls to the top, pushing her tongue into the slit.

Ino stilled when she heard Naruto give a small groan. Looking up, to make sure that he hadn't awoken, pale blue eyes watched a slight flush appear on his cheeks. Ino flicked her eyes back down and continued.

Mouthing the length of Naruto's cock before taking the head into her mouth, while she played with his balls. She made a sharp sound as Naruto sleepily started to thrust his hips up, causing the cock glide over her tongue and hit the back of her throat. Ino's breath caught in her throat, his dick making it hard to breathe properly.

Her eyes widened as Naruto suddenly moaned loudly and placed a hand on the back of her head, fingers tangled into long pale blonde strands as he started to thrust up. Whatever wet dream he was having made him pant and moan as Ino went along with him, taking Naruto's cock roughly down her throat even though it limited her ability to breathe. Eventually Naruto stilled in mid-thrust and cummed. Ino choked on the seminal fluid, automatically trying gulp down as much as she could. It dribbled out of the sides of her lips and down the length of Naruto's penis.

Ino let Naruto's cock drop sloppily from her mouth as she took Naruto's now slack hand out of her hair and tilted her head back. Ino licked her swollen lips, loving the salty sweet taste and the ache of her throat.

'My turn now.' the girl thought, taking her time to kiss up his thigh and to his waist. Nipping his pelvic bone and running her tongue up his impressive torso to his neck. She gently put each of her legs on either side of his lap and carefully grazed down on his cock. The simple touch that sent her moaning as she felt the soaked fabric of her panties tease her erect clitoris. She did it again and again, while lifting up, squeezing, and pinching her tits. Ino bit her lips to keep from making too much noise, but small gasps and breathy moans kept coming through.

"I want you so bad, Naruto-kun," said Ino, her soft words filling the room. She stood up and quickly took off her panties before straddling Naruto again. She moved she hips back and forth, letting her folds soak his cock before reaching down and thrusting two fingers into her needy hole. She moaned as she finger fucked herself. Thinking about how she was doing it on top of Naruto, swiping across her clit every now and then. As much as Ino loved this, she wanted to cum with Naruto's big, hard cock inside her.

Ino took out her fingers and gently grabbed Naruto's erection, giving it a few pumps as Naruto panted in his sleep. She then guided it to her fuckhole and moaned as she dropped down on the erection, loving the way the hardness felt in her. The girth stretching her tighter, filling her up the way no other guy she ever fucked before had.

Ino started to ruthlessly ride him, her hands on his chest for support as her eyes took in the forced pleasure on her parental figure's handsome sleeping face.

"Naru-kun, make me cum so hard." she mumbled even though she knew Naruto wouldn't respond. She arched her back to take him in deeper, feeling him grind on her sweet spot as she gripped his thighs for support.

Ino could feel the rekindling heat in her stomach, this time building up faster and burning more than before. Her quivering pussy clenched down on his cock every time she lifted herself up, refusing to let the pleasure go. All too so she could tell that her climax was coming. Naruto's too, if the quickening of his breathing was anything to go by.

In a few more thrusts, Ino felt her vision blur as euphoria filled her. Even when her orgasm finished, she felt a short blasts of lingering pleasure as each shot of Naruto's cum plunged into her, painting her womb white.

The exhausted blond wanted to just lay on Naruto, but she knew that if he woke up and found them like this he would hate himself. He wouldn't blame her, no he would think that it had been all his fault. And she didn't want Naruto to hate himself or become guilty at the fact that she wanted to be fucked by him.

Ino heaved herself up, shivering as she felt cum drip out of her, and swiftly put on her panties before going to the bathroom and getting a wet towel. She lovingly cleaned up all the mess, caressing Naruto's cock and putting on his sweatpants again. As Ino got ready to leave she placed a lingering kiss on Naruto's lips.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

Author's Note: I was inspired to write this by a story that a friend wrote and sent to me read. My friend's story, strangely enough, had nothing to do with sex. Or even incest. No it was a grad thesis on plant mutation. Odd, I know. It also put a tentacle idea in my head but I am not sure if I will, or should, write it.

WARNING: This contains _**UNDER AGED SEX**_, _**DRUGGED SEX**_, _**DRUNK SEX**_, **_MULTIPLE PARTNERS_**, **CURSING**,and other things that some will find unsavory. If you do not like then do not read.

Please review. It will help me come up with ideas.

The next morning when Naruto woke up, he felt even more tired than last night but he got up, dressed for work, and started making breakfast. He smiled at his foster daughter, Ino, as the pale blond sauntered into the kitchen and took her usual seat at the table.

"Good morning," greeted Naruto as he placed a plate of pancakes in front of her.

"Morning!" Ino responding, smiling brightly which confused Naruto because his oldest foster daughter was notorious for not being a morning person. In fact, she was somehow different today. He studied the blond in front of him as she ate her food. 'What was it?' he thought. He couldn't see anything out of the ordinary but it was as if she somehow had a different aura around her. 'Maybe i'm just being paranoid. The Orochimaru case from yesterday must be messing with my head.'

Ino grinned as she watched Naruto, she could tell that he was thinking that something was different about her. But she also knew that he wouldn't know what it was. 'Poor Naruto-kun, so dense. He doesn't even know what a woman looks like after sex.' she snickered in her mind. The female blond hummed happily as she started to plan for the next time she and Naruto would have sex. 'Hopefully, he'll be awake for it.'

Over the next few days, Ino was in an exceptionally good mood. It really freaked Hanabi out, and that was saying something because she was usually emotionless. Being a child genius had its good and bad parts, one of the bad parts was that Hanabi couldn't really understand most social cues but the small black haired girl knew that something had happened to Ino. Something good, which usually meant that it had to do with Naruto. But, that couldn't possibly be it. He was very stressed by his current case. Something about a scientist experimenting on humans, it was connected to an older cold case that they had been unable to solve. So it couldn't have anything to do with Naruto. It was driving Hanabi up the wall. She was determined to find out what had Ino so happy.

"Okay, spill it, Ino. Why are you so giggly lately." Hanabi demanded when she finally cornered Ino alone. They both stood in the bedroom that Ino and TenTen shared, luckily TenTen had had to stay after school for Karate practice.

"I don't know what you mean." said Ino, ignoring the girl in front of her in favor of doing her Honors History homework. She pretended to read the textbook that was on the bed, along with a couple work sheets and a pen.

"Bull, you have been in a really good mood ever since you and Naruto were alone for that day a few days ago. Tell me what the hell happened or Naruto will find out about that the time you sneaked out to get drunk with Akami and Kyosuke." threatened Hanabi, smirking devilishly when the blond looked up at her in horror.

"You wouldn't!" screeched Ino.

"I would. Now 'fess up or else."

"I...slipped...Naruto...then..him." Ino said, rapidly.

"You what?" Hanabi question, not really understanding what Ino had tried to say. The child genius had only been able to make out a few words.

"I slipped Naruto a sleeping pill then had sex with with him." repeated Ino, more slowly than before. She blushed when she remembered her amazing night with Naruto.

"No way!" Hanabi gaped, "That's rape!"

"So? If I had wait for Naruto to finally see me as a woman then I would have died of old age. I couldn't wait that long! Besides, you know that you're just angry that you didn't think of it in the first place."

"Ino, we all agreed to wait. We were supposed to share him! I...I don't even know what more to say." Hanabi was speechless, a first for her.

"How about. 'Ino, beautiful Ino, help me fuck Naruto too. Because we both know that that man is as dense as an amazonian forest.' But I won't cause you're too young and I already have to share him with Sakura, TenTen, and that sister of yours."

"... " Hanabi remained silent, staring at Ino before calmly walking out of the room. 'Who would need that slut's help.' Hanabi though, making her way into her room. 'I already know how to get Naruto.' Hanabi crossed the room to her wardrobe and opening the bottom drawer. Inside were small containers and flasks, part of her advanced science kit. She picked up a flask filled with light green liquid, Hanabi had already tested the concoction on one of her classmates. The end result was prefect. It made the drinker's mind dull, getting them to not question anything that happened during the hour or so and then when the drug was out of their system they fall asleep and when the they woke up again they have no knowledge of what they did or why. The best part that during the time that the drinker's mind is dulled it is possible to implant a command. A command where they simple slip into the same previous state without the aid of the liquid. Hanabi smirked as she once again closed the drawer, 'All I need is time.'

It wasn't until three days after Hanabi's confrontation with Ino, on a sunny Saturday, that Hanabi decided that it was a perfect time. Sakura would be away all weekend to study with her friend again, Ino was with her this time because Naruto had told her that if her grades dropped any more he would ground her. TenTen was at another competition. Moegi wouldn't be a problem either considering that she always spent Saturday hanging out with her friends and didn't come home until at least six or seven in the afternoon.

Hanabi carefully poured the contents of the vial into a glass of juice, barely refraining from cackling like a cliche villain, and took it to Naruto's home office. He usually stayed home during the weekends and worked from the computer in the room that he converted to a small office. Nothing fancy. Just a sturdy wooden desk, a couple of bookshelves, and a revolving leather chair.

"Naruto, I brought you some juice." said Hanabi as she walked in and place the glass on top of the desk.

"Oh, thanks. I was starting to get thirsty." Naruto paused from his typing and smiled at her as he drank the juice. Wincing at the strange taste then wondering briefly why Hanabi had brought it him at all before dismissing it and going back to typing some notes about the case.

A fog slowly started to cloud his mind, slow and clouding all of his mind. Naruto frowned slightly, confused by the sudden...nothingness he felt. He didn't really care why but he felt a bit out of sorts. This was not something that happened without cause.

Hanabi kept watching her foster parent, noticing that his eyes had already started to become a bit glazed. His typing growing sluggish, then stopping all together. Hanabi smirked when he slupped back into his chair. Eyes staring unseeingly at in front of him, his breathing slow and even as if he were in a trance.

"Naruto, do you feel peaceful?" Hanabi asked, grinning widely when he looked at her and nodded. "Naru-daddy."

"Yes." responded Naruto, his answer immediate though it had been a long time since Hanabi had called him that. It must have been a few years ago when she stopped with by the childish nickname, around the time that she entered middle school.

"Daddy, can I sit on you lap?"

"Sure." Naruto said as he scooted his chair back to make room. He didn't see why she couldn't, though it was strange for her to want to. Wasn't Hanabi too old to be sitting on his lap? But he could never deny Hanabi anything, not with her being the youngest of his girls. She never asks for too much anyway. He smiled affectionately as his daughter climbed onto his lap, sitting so that she was facing him. Odd, but Hanabi had always done things her way. He hummed contently as Hanabi snuggled up to him, sundress riding up as her pale thighs firmly clenched his waist and arms moving his to her waist.

"Daddy, my chest hurts." said Hanabi as she cutely pouted up at him. She leaned back and gently moved his head so he could clearly see where two small points peeking out of the purple fabric of her sundress.

"Oh?" Naruto wondered what was wrong. He watched, confused, as dainty finger circled one of the points before pinching it. "Maybe you shouldn't pinch them?"

Hanabi slowly reached up and pulled off the thin strings that held up the dress. Her flat chest and puffy, bright pink nipples came into veiw. Naruto stared. Not sure what to do, or why Hanabi had just lowered the top of her dress. Should she had even done that? It didn't seem appropriate, not when she was sitting on his lap. A dull throb in the back of his mind signaled him to do something. What? Naruto wasn't quite sure.

"They hurt,"Hanabi fake whimpered, skimming her fingertips under her barely there breast, cupping them. "My titties hurt, daddy."

"Um, well. They are growing. Puberty and all that." muttered out Naruto, his eyebrows scrunching together. "I'm not sure how I can help."

"Could you massage them? Sakura-nee said that it would get them to stop hurting." Hanabi explained. Naruto wordlessly raised his hands and started to gently touch her breast. Big hands covering them completely, the callused palms felt wonderful on sensitive skin. His thumbs rubbed under and around her nipples. Hanabi shuddered as she felt a wave of heat flow through her, the touch arousing her greatly. "That feels better, daddy."

"I don't think that I'm supposed to do this, Hanabi." Naruto said, his attention wavering from Hanabi's chest. He wasn't sure if he was doing the right thing, maybe he should take Hanabi to the hospital. Naruto put down his hands, deciding that he wasn't helping. He hoped that he had made her chest feel worst.

"No, you are." protested Hanabi as she rose up to her knees. Her dress pooled down to her waist, where it caught in the belt she was wearing. Naruto glanced at her, his face inches from her's, giving Hanabi an idea. She puckered her lips. "Daddy, kiss."

"A kiss? Okay." Naruto gave her flushed cheek a peck. "There."

"I want a real kiss." Hanabi demanded before putting her lips on Naruto's. She sighed angrily when he refused to open his mouth. "Kiss me for real. Don't you want me to feel better, daddy?"

"I...I suppose." mumbled Naruto. The blond man hesitated. 'It's just kissing. People kiss to feel better, right?' he thought as he watched Hanabi lean closer, small pink tongue darting out to moisten her lips leaving them shiny and inviting. 'I guess I could.'

Hanabi inwardly cheered when Naruto kissed her. His teeth nipping her bottom lip, licking it then pushing his tongue in and over her's. Hands sliding back to cup her ass and press her forward to him as he lost himself inside the kiss. Hanabi moaned as he playing with her tongue, running over her gums and teeth. She tried to sooth the burn between her thighs by lewdly rubbing on Naruto. The feel of Naruto's hands gripping her ass cheeks and the roughness of her dress only made it worse. The pre-teen fiercely kissed Naruto, who responded eagerly. He readily eased his way around her mouth while his hands unconsciously helped her hips grind against him. His own arousal peeking as he felt the softness and warmth she brought.

Saliva dripped down Hanabi's chin as she opened her mouth wider for Naruto. It felt so good to kiss like this. But she was tired of letting the blond lead, Hanabi retaliated by thrusting her tongue along his and swirling it around, flickering then sucking on his tongue. A bubble of happiness filled her when she heard him groan. It was getting too difficult to breathe, Hanabi pulled back.

Naruto breathed in as soon as Hanabi let his mouth go. He was surprised that she knew how to tongue kiss so well. 'Oh, no.' he said in his mind when he noticed that he was hard. He looked at his daughter. Her pale skin was flushed, lips swollen, nipples red and sticking up enticingly. Naruto groaned as his penis throbbed. 'Shit, what's happening to me. I can't...I shouldn't...'

"Daddy," the girl licked his mouth, then moved up to softly whisper into his ear. "I'm burning up."

"What? Where?" asked Naruto, concerned. He previous thoughts wiped away as he worried that Hanabi might have a fever. She had always been so susceptible to them when she was younger. She did look flushed and she was sweating.

"Here." Hanabi lifted up her dress, showing that she wasn't wearing any underwear. Her dripping damping Naruto's jeans.

"Hanabi?"Naruto said as she took one of his hands from her ass then under her dress to her special place, pressing it up so that he could feel her folds, his fingers getting soaked as they were guided over the slickness to her cum hole. "What are you doing?"

"Move your fingers, put them in me, and I'll feel better." commented the child genius. A pleased moan came out of her mouth as Naruto slid a finger into her. She placed her hands on his shoulders and gyrated, moving herself up and down. "Good daddy. You like making your baby girl feel nice, don't you?"

Naruto groaned as he felt his erection press up against the zipper of his jeans as his adopted daughter rode his hand. Not really understanding what was happening but also not caring. He gave a frustrated grunt as he bunched up the front of her dress and hooked it into her belt so that he could have a better view of his hand being covered by her lower lips. The sight of her little hairless vagina made him ache to fuck his baby girl. He could practically feel that sweet heat around his cock, having her cling to him as Naruto had his way with her. She would be so wet and tight and begging for him to fill her with his seed.

Hanabi swiftly unbuttoned his shirt and kissed her way from his neck to his defined pectorals. A loud moan erupted from her as he plunged a second finger into her and then push her lower back closer so that he could reach in deeper, his palm brushing her clitoris. Her love juices on him as he felt her pick up speed. He could tell that she was close by how she clenched his fingers every time she lifted her hips. His baby girl just need some help. Naruto brought her closer to him and bit her nipple before sucking on it so hard that it was almost painful.

"Ohh.." Hanabi moaned loudly as she climaxed, cum squirting out and coating Naruto's hand and crotch.

"How you feel, Hanabi." asked Naruto as he gently took his fingers out, wiping them on his shirt before petting her back.

"Hm." she sighed when her came down from her organism to the sensation of his fingers pulling out, leaving behind a shallow emptiness. "Amazing, daddy."

Naruto lovingly held Hanabi, determinedly ignoring his erection. Not wanting to take his actions any further than he already had. The guilt would be too much.

Hanabi could tell that Naruto's conscious was taking over. Not wanting to him stop, she teasingly rubbed herself on it before pushing herself away from him and looking. The child genius licked her lips, staring at her daddy's hidden rod. It was clearly outlined on his jeans, long and bulging against the fabric.

"You made me feel good daddy." said Hanabi in a babyish voice as she off his lap and onto her knees. "I'll make you feel good too."

"No, you don't have to..." began reason Naruto, but his resolve weakening at the view of Hanabi's dress was still around her waist showing her flushed skin and her little tits with red perky nipples. The bottom still tucked into her belt so Naruto could also see that her pussy juices streaming down the dewy skin.

"Don't worry, daddy," Hanabi ran the flat of her tongue over his crotch, using her teeth to unbutton it. The heat sinking deep into the jean fabric to his dick, making it twitch. "I want to take you into my mouth and taste you all the way to my throat."

"Hanabi," groaned Naruto, his eyes darkening with a rush of lust as he stared down at her licking her cum off of his crotch. "Suck me off, baby."

Hanabi was quick to comply. When she unzipped his jeans, his cock srung out and stood proudly. Hanabi eyed it, her mouth salivating as she reached out and slid her small hand from the shaft to the opening of the jeans, digging in to cup his balls. Naruto gasped as she sent pleasing chills down his cock. Hanabi popped the head into her mouth and sucked, flicking her tongue repeatedly on his foreskin. He couldn't help but tangle his hand in her hair and stand.

"You asked for this." was all said Naruto before he started to rapidly thrust. He stared at Hanabi, moaning as he watched his cock disappear in her mouth. Saliva and cum shined on her red lips and watery lilac eyes struggling to hold his gaze. 'My little girl looks so good wrapping her lips around my dick.' he thought as he reach down and gripped her jaw, forcing it to open even wider.

"Yeah," he moaned, "Wow, your pretty mouth was made for me, wasn't it. So tight and greedy."

Hanabi tried to hold steady and breathe through her nose. The words that Naruto said caused her to start heating up again. She felt herself get wetter, her fuck hole clenching as though asking to be stuffed again, and her hands unconsciously playing with her taut nipples. Naruto chuckled as he watched Hanabi begin to drip her love juices on the floor. 'Baby likes dirty talk, huh' he thought, smirking.

"So good," Naruto praised. "Press your tongue up, yeah, like that. So eager to please. Ah. My baby slut, that's what you are. Perfect little mouth."

The brunette, in response, tightened her mouth and moaned loudly as though to confirm what he had just said. And honestly, she loved that Naruto was using her throat and enjoying every minute of it. It made her pussy trembled and leaked at the thought that she was the one making him lose control like this.

"Oh, love cock, don't you? You love only my cock. I can see you getting soaked. Ah, ah, just wait, my lil baby slut, I'll fuck all your holes raw and clog you up with daddy's cum." Naruto could feel himself about to finish. He tightened his grip to warn his baby girl, not wanting to surprise her when he cummed but pressing her face closer to his groin.

Hanabi felt the hand in her hair tightened even further, she could her her blood roaring in her ears as her breathing was further restricted. Knowing that he was about to finish, she forcefully pulled back and quickly finished him off with her hand. Thick cum shot out as he let out a long moan, landing on Hanabi's face, chest, and dress.

"Oh," Hanabi said, wiping the cum off of herself and then licked it off of her hand, "yummy such a good lolli."

"Hanabi, I...didn't." started Naruto, his senses returning to normal now that the wave of arousal was out of the way. "I can't believe I..."

"Daddy, did I do good." Hanabi asked, she needed to distract him. The pre-teen climbed on to his lap, letting her soaking pussy skim the head of his dick. Hanabi plopped down on it, the stiff length enveloped by her lower lips as she slid back and forth on it. She grinned when Naruto's turned from confused to lustful.

"Baby girl, you earned yourself a reward for being such a good little cocksucker." the blond breathed out.

"A reward?" asked the girl, teasingly nipping his collar bone.

"Yes, you ready, baby?" Naruto asked, smiling when she nodded. He put his hands on her hips and rubbed up onto her, letting the tip tease her sweet hole, before taking hold of the hem of her cum-stained dress. "Let's take this off first, huh?"

She lifted her her arms and Naruto quickly hefted the dress off of her. He gazed at her still developing body, down barely there tits with puffy nipples, to her soft and slightly pudgy stomach, hairless vagina and her dewy thighs. She was so cute. Especially her pink nipples, he scrapped his teeth over one of them. Biting, when he heard Hanabi squeak. Suckling the nipple, he swiftly thrust two fingers into her. Groaning when he felt the exquisite wetness and how tight Hanabi was. He fingered her thoroughly, making sure that she was loose enough for him. He bit down above her tit, leaving a dark mark, before doing the same to her neck then finally kissing her. He nibbled on her lips, swiping his tongue over them. He kissed her for a while, loving the way she tried to take control. Moving his lips back to her sweet nubs, the blond thrust in a third finger into his baby's fuck hole. Twirling them in small circles and spreading his fingers as they pulled out the firmly pressing them together as he thrust back in. Slowly loosening Hanabi until she was going nearly mad with want.

"Fuck me, daddy, please." Hanabi begged as she felt her groin getting blazing hot and her nipples starting to ache as Naruto's attentions. "Pump that big thing in me until I'm sore and leaking your milk out of my pussy."

Naruto groaned at her words and decided that she was prepared enough, he lifted her and let her fall onto his cock as he thrust up to her. The sudden sensation made them gasp; Naruto in pleasure and Hanabi in pain as her virgin skin was broken. Naruto stood on shaking legs. Laid Hanabi down on his desk, with her ass hanging off the end, then proceeded to plow his cock up her vulva, tapping the entrance to her cervix. Making each of thrusts turn from long and hard or slow and teasing , his hold on her knees leaving bruises on lily white skin. Leaning over her, Naruto kissed her full on her mouth. His tongue mimicking his thrusting.

"Ah!" moaned Hanabi, when Naruto released her lips, and wrapped her arms around his neck as he dragged a finger to the dripping wet, stretched skin of her love hole then up her ass, where he plunged it into her asshole. The anal stimulation caused her gasp, the slight pain making the pleasure in her vagina sweeter. "Oh, daddy. HAh. AH! Please, more, give me more!"

"You like that, baby slut? You like my cock all up in you?" asked Naruto, rhetorically. He panted as he grabbed her hair and pulled, to arch her back. Her tits in the air, nipples red from when he had played with them. He groaned as she gripped his dick and her asshole tightened on his finger, making it harder to move it around. "I'm going to fill you up. Daddy is going to make you take all his cum 'till you spill over."

"Ah, yes, hm. Yes, ah, please, daddy!" Hanabi groaning as she felt him speed up. "Make my pussy raw and tummy full of cum. Your baby slut is ready for it. I'm close, so close."

Naruto reached down and softly rub her clitoris, cumming along with her as she squeezed on his dick. They panted, out of breath together. Both sweaty and satisfied after the amazing sex they just hand.

"Naru-daddy, from now on. The command word is Naru-daddy." whispered Hanabi into Naruto's ear. He tensed up before falling back into his chair and stared at her with glazed over eyes. "What is your command word?"

"Naru-daddy." Naruto responded, his mind having slipped into the hazy relaxation.

"Good, now clean up." ordered Hanabi. Naruto nodded and started to do as he was told while the girl watched with a gleam in her eyes. "I should have given you the liquid I invented long ago but no matter now I have you under command and we will have so much fun, Naruto, just you wait."

Moegi leaned on her bedroom door, shocked. She had gotten home early today because Konohamaru was sick and couldn't go to the movies with her and Sora, so they had decided to postpone the outing to later on in the week. She had expected to come home and play video games but never had she thought that she would stumble on to a scene like the one a few minutes ago. 'Liquid, was Hanabi talking about that weird potion that she gave Sora that one time? Then that means that every time Naruto hears Naru-daddy, he...' Moegi thought as her eyes widened and a plan came to mind. 'Next time, it'll be my turn.'

Please Review, you feedback is helpful to the continuation of this story.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

Author's Note: I was inspired to write this by a story that a friend wrote and sent to me read. My friend's story, strangely enough, had nothing to do with sex. Or even incest. No it was a grad thesis on plant mutation. Odd, I know. It also put a tentacle idea in my head but I am not sure if I will, or should, write it.

WARNING: This contains _**UNDER AGED SEX**_, _**DRUGGED SEX**_, _**DRUNK SEX**_, _**ANAL SEX,**_ **_MULTIPLE PARTNERS_**, **CURSING**,and other things that some will find unsavory. If you do not like then do not read.

Please review. It will help me come up with ideas.

Naruto didn't now what was happening. Lately, his girls had been distant. It was almost as if his daughters were leaving him behind. 'Was it school? Or do they feel that I'm not needed anymore. I have been concentrating so much on the Orochimaru case, I don't even know if I did something wrong.' He thought, sighing. 'Maybe I should take some time off. I could get Sasuke to do the recon on Orochimaru's lab and spend time helping the older girls prepare for their exams.'

Unfortunately, neither Sakura nor Ino wanted his help. Ino even went so far as to shut and lock her door when ever he went to check, saying that he was distracting her with his quote 'naive sexy blondness' unquote. He didn't even know what she meant by that. Maybe it was some sort of teenage slang. Who knows.

And so, that was how he was sitting alone in the house. All alone. Apparently, Sakura and Ino were off studying at a friends house, again, and wouldn't be back until tomorrow. TenTen was still at her Kendo competition though he expected her back in a few days. Hinata would be back home by then as well. Hanabi was at a college thing in the next town over and would be staying in their dorms for two days. Even Moegi was busier with her friends, leaving the house early. Naruto sighed before he laid down on the sofa and decided to take a nap. He was on vacation after all.

Moegi skipped down the walkway to her house. She was on cloud nine today. Today, she would definitely be sexed up by Naruto. There was no one home to interfere and best of all Naruto wouldn't remember nor would he go into depression and try to get her and the rest of the girls away from him because he thought he had violated her. Moegi laughed at the thought of Naruto doing anything to her that she didn't want. She opened the front door, got in, and then locked it behind her. Both the top and bottom locks and then turned on the home-security system. Even if one of her sisters came home early then the orange hair girl would know.

She hummed loudly as she went to room and changed. There was no way she was letting her first time with Naruto be when she was wearing her usual t-shirt and cargo shorts. Nope, she was going to look her best. Moegi searched through her disarray of clothes until she found what she looking for. An orange lace skirt and a thin, white dress shirt both which she had bought with her own money because the skirt was really short, it ended about 9 inches above the knee, and the shirt was so thin that it was almost see through in the right light. Moegi tossed them onto her bed and proceeded to find the bra and panties she had purchased last week.

The combination of the sound of a shower running and the last rays of the setting sun were what woke Naruto up. 'Moegi must be home.' he thought as he stood up and blinked the sleep out of his eyes while heading to the kitchen to start dinner. He decided to just make some plain chicken and rice considering that only Moegi and himself were home, so the food was ready by the time he heard Moegi come down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Food's on the table." Naruto said opening the fridge. He quickly grabbed the bottle of apple juice and turned. The blond frozen. There in front of him was Moegi. Only she didn't look like the innocent little tomboy he knew. No, this Moegi wasn't his Moegi but a more grown up and, dare he say it, sluttish Moegi. She had her hair down and wet, the darkened orange colored strands reaching past her shoulders, and she was wearing an outfit he sure as hell would have never bought for her. He could see the black and red bra she had on through the white shirt she was wearing. And the skirt showed too much for him to be comfortable letting her out of her room let alone the house. 'Should I say something. Maybe please change your clothes or can you put on some pants and a real shirt?' thought Naruto as he tried to act as though nothing was wrong. 'Is it a phase? I never had this problem before with the others. But Moegi is a bit more...unpredictable. Maybe it's peer pressure? No, most of her friends are boys. Mischievous and childish boys at that. Does she have a crush she wanted to impress? No, Moegi would have whined to me about him. So why?'

Moegi gave a mental victory whoop as she watched Naruto. He was obviously overwhelmed by her outfit. His beautiful blue eyes stayed firmly on his plate as they ate allowing Moegi to freely study him. Her dark brown eyes flickering from his messy blond hair to his rumpled t-shirt. All indicating that he had been napping not too long ago. 'Good, so he's rested.' she thought. She then focused on finishing the chicken and rice on her plate so that they could be done at the same time.

"So, um, why are you dressed...up?" asked Naruto as he put his plate inside the dishwasher and looked at his daughter.

"I have plans." Moegi lied, stifling a giggle when she saw the apprehension on Naruto's handsome face. "Do you not want me to go out, Naru-daddy?"

A familiar fog instantly calmed Naruto even as he shook his head, to indicate his negative answer and to try to think clearly. 'Why couldn't she go out, again? I had a reason...what was it.' he thought, sluggishly, watching Moegi stand. 'And why is she calling me Naru-daddy, only Hanabi ever did that. The rest called me by my name or dad.'

"I can't leave because of my clothes. They're so not good." commented Moegi, moving to close the kitchen's window curtain.

"Yes." Naruto nodded. 'That's true, I remembered now.' he thought, eyeing once again the revealing outfit Moegi had on. 'I can't let her out of the house looking like this. It'll be very bad. She could get jumped.'

"Then, dad, you have to convince me to change my clothes." said Moegi. She stood in front of Naruto and grinned as he nodded again. "But I paid good money for them. You have to give me something in return."

"What do you want?" Naruto asked, "I could buy you some new clothes."

The orange haired girl hopped up on the kitchen counter and beckoned Naruto closer until he was standing between her opened legs, her skirt rode up barely covering anything. Naruto could even see a glimpse of her panties.

"No, that won't work," said Moegi as she took his hands and guided them up her thighs and to her chest. "First you have to take off the shirt yourself."

Naruto quickly unbuttoned it and pushed it off her shoulders. He stared when he noticed that the bra she had on was sheer and barely covered her maturing breast. He felt his parental side rise up and demand he pay attention to what his daughter was wearing. These weren't normal clothes, they were too small and barely there.

"Then you have to fuck me. And fuck me hard or else I'll leave." whispered Moegi in his ear, nipping at the earlobe. She watched as Naruto hesitated.

"No," said Naruto, grabbing her hands as she moved to re-button the shirt. "I can't...It would be...not right. Moegi, you are going through a phase and..."

"Whatever." Moegi interrupted and got off the counter. She straighten her shirt, heading to the backdoor.

"I said no." Naruto repeated, firmness in his tone. He placed a hand on the door as Moegi tried to pull it open. "You are not going anywhere."

"Like hell am I staying here." the orangette screeched at him. She felt horrible at his rejection, how could he even do that! He was supposed to under the command word. She struggled as he lead her into the hall. The girl curse his height and muscles for making it difficult for her to escape.

"You can not go out." Naruto kept his grip firm on her arm.

"You're not the boss of me!" said the girl, frowning up at him as he gently lead her to her bedroom.

"No, you are going to change your clothes if you want to get out of the house." repeated the blond as he turned and started to walk down the hall to get her some real clothes from her room. He sighed when his daughter somehow managed to get out of his grip and tried to run to the front door. Wordlessly, he grabbed her arm and pushed her into her room. The blond sat down on her bed, brought her over his lap, and gave the back of her upper thighs a swift but hard slap.

Moegi screamed in frustration. 'This was not supposed to happen!' she told herself. 'Why wasn't the command working?' She silently went through the memories of when she had caught Hanabi and Naruto together. 'Wait, she didn't actually order him to do anything until the very end. Maybe it wasn't so much as commanding him to fuck me but make him think about doing it. Suggest and lead him on.' She cursed her own stupidity for not noticing earlier. A new plan formed in her mind as she heard Naruto speak.

"Will you listen now?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, I'll listen, dad." agreed Moegi, smirking inwardly but showing Naruto her best regretful face. "I'll even accept any punishment."

"Good, for trying to to leave while dressed inappropriately you will get ten spanks." He was going to make it more but since Moegi had accepted that she was in the wrong, Naruto decided to be lenient. He raised his hand and gave her upper thigh a hard slap, the force of it causing her stomach to rub heavily on his lap. He ignored the pleasant sensation that it was bringing and proceeded. By the tenth slap, he noticed that something slick yet sticky coating her soft inner thighs. Without thinking twice he lifted up her skirt and looked at the source. He noted that she was wearing matching silk string panties, the crotch of which was soaked through.

"Why are you wearing these type of panties?" asked Naruto, confused as to why she would wear something so...shameless. "What's wrong with you normal ones?"

"They feel better on the skin, dad." answered the girl then lifted up her hips to reveal even more of the silky fabric that covered her. "Feel it, its soft."

Naruto wondered if she was right. He slowly ran his hand down her ass, thinking 'They do feel soft.' He paused as he reached her crotch, the fabric darker than the rest. He gently traced it, loving the feeling of wetness and heat combined with the silky material.

"Ah." Moegi moaned quietly when she felt Naruto lightly touch her vagina. She whimpered needy as he pressed harder, sinking a finger slightly into her sweethole. The fingertip moving further in, to her clit then back. "Dad, have I been a good girl now?"

"Yes." Naruto answered because it was true. The teen had taken her punishment without complaint. He absentmindedly continued to lightly touch her crotch, back and forth, as he smiled down at her. "You have been a really good. I'm sorry if I hurt you, doll."

"Then, please, can I lay down?" She asked, looking at him over her shoulder. She pressed her stomach against his crotch, rubbing his erection, as she lifted her ass closer to his hand. A loud moan came from her throat, shamelessly grinding back onto his fingers. She could see the growing lust in his eyes, her plan was working. "I've been good, right?"

"Right," Naruto picked her up in his arms, stood, and then put her face down on the bed, so not to aggravate her already stinging back thighs. "That better?"

"No, my panties are wet. Could you pull them down?" Moegi bent her knees inward while pouting as she looked him straight in the eyes. "Dad, they feel icky and cold on my ass and crotch."

"I suppose I could." muttered Naruto to himself. His cock hardening even more when he grasped the hem of her panties and pulled them down to her bent knees and under her calves to take them off. The action brought him close to her and he stared, entranced. Puffy pussy lips were soaked with its' juices and not to mention the small pink hole he saw. His breath caught in his throat saw a fresh gush of lubricating cum came out of Moegi's pretty vagina and ran the length of her redden thighs.

"Oh, no, dad. My pussy is leaking," said Moegi. She pushed her ass closer to his face, "could you clean it up?"

"I don't..." mumbled Naruto, leaning back and away from her. "It's...Fathers are not supposed to..."

"Such a naughty little thing it is. Getting it's juices everywhere." Moegi continued and turned over. She bent her knees and spread her legs, letting him have a clear view of her lower lips. She teased herself over the thin layer of pubic hair and downward. She used her fingers pull back her pussy lips so that Naruto could see her fuck hole and erect clit. "Look, dad, is it spilling out?"

"Yeah, it is." Naruto gulped as he watched Moegi spread her legs wider and lifted her hips to put herself right in front of him. He scooted closer, blue eyes fixed on her hand as she tapped a fingertip onto the gushing hole causing it to give a faint pop noise.

"Did you hear, dad? It popped. It's so juicy just for you." said Moegi. "It looks tasty doesn't it, dad? Want to taste me?"

"You're so wet, doll." The blond put his hands on the orange haired girl's knees and slid his hands up towards the junction of her legs. Naruto licked up one of her inner thighs before nipping it harshly, leaving bruise. He gripped Moegi's thighs and leaned in further, his tongue fluttering over the lips of her vagina. He teased her puffy lips; barely let his tongue touch the little hole of her pussy. Naruto smoothed his hands over the back of her thigh, causing her to hiss as he pressed onto the still sore skin, pulling her up and thrusting his tongue in. He made his tongue move in circles and mouthed her pulsing clit. Lapping, making sure to get a taste of all her wonderfully delicious treasure.

"Oh, dad, that's awesome." complimented Moegi. She unconsciously griped the bedspread and whined, the nice feeling heated up something in her that she never felt before. "Ah, ah, hm, I feel so hot. My tummy's burning."

"That's good, baby doll," said Naruto, as he rose up over her. His lips swollen and wet from her juices. He replaced his tongue with a finger, curling the tip and gently scrapping her inner walls each time he pushed it in. Naruto felt his arousal heightened at the sight of his baby doll, the pleasure he was bringing her. Her nipples straining at the sheer lace of her bra while her shirt fell open and her skirt bunched up around her thin waist.

"Dad, my special is aching so good," she moaned as Naruto thrust in another finger along with the first. The heat in she stomach seemed to double and now she had a persistent pressure in her pelvic area. "I feel funny."

"Funny?" Naruto frowned, stopping what he was doing and suddenly worried that he had done something to harm her.

"Hot, I feel so full. Like I need to pee." cried out Moegi, she whimpered as the pressure continued to grow every time she rocked back onto his fingers. It felt sort of good but she didn't want to pee on herself. "Dad, help."

"Baby doll, its okay, let go and daddy'll take care of you," Naruto started to thrust his fingers in again, now that he knew that Moegi just needed to cum. He felt her tighten, sucking in his fingers as though wanting to keep them in. "That's it, doll, cum for me. Just let go and cum for me."

"D-dad! AH!" Moegi climaxed, her body heating up and tingling like never before. She could feel something wet come out of her along with Naruto's fingers. The orangette gasped at the feeling of his fingers be taken from her hole. So good. That, just now was so freaking amazingly good. She panted as she looked up to Naruto, then down. To where she noticed that his member was tenting in his sweatpants. She reached over and tugged his pants down before he could stop her. The thing she saw was...scary. It was long and thick with veins and a red head. But at the same time she knew that it could make her feel a lot better than fingers. She shivered at the thought.

"It's okay, I don't have put it in." said Naruto, mistaking her shiver for fear rather than anticipation. He yelped when all of a sudden his cock was grabbed, the yelp turned into a strangled moan as the hand pumped him. As soon as the pleasure came it was gone. He opened his eyes, not remembering when he had closed them, and watched as Moegi moved out from under him and turned onto her hands and knees and presented him with her ass and slightly red vulva.

"Put it in dad." Moegi practically purred at him as she let her upper body fall so that only her ass was in the air.

"Baby doll, you don't have to..." Naruto stopped in mid sentence to gaped when Moegi spread her thighs and pushed her own finger into herself. The small digit fitting in perfectly in her stretched hole.

"Please. Fuck me like a a doll, dad. Use me any way you want then fill my pussy and make me squirt." whined the girl, smirking inwardly when Naruto got up to his knees behind her and grabbed her hand with his while the other was used to guide himself to her wetness. He slowly entered her, breaching roughly past the thin skin that was her virginity before stopping. Stroking her back, waiting for her to become accustomed to his girth. Moegi took several calming breaths. Holding still as the pain in her descended. An experimental shift of her hips caused her to moan at the pressure in her.

"Baby doll, you wanted me to fuck you like you told me too. Use you for my pleasure." said Naruto, rotating his hips to rub further into her. "I'm going to do that."

"Ah, yes! Please." Moegi clenched down as he started to move out of her, sending sparks through her body.

"That means I'll use you anytime I want. This pussy, your ass, and your mouth are mine to use whenever I need a good fuck." snarled Naruto as he started to jerk into her, forcing his cock all the way in before pulling out until her hole stretched lewdly around the tip then doing it again and again. "My own fuck toy. My pleasure doll. Understand?"

"Yes!" she screamed. The pain and pleasure of his cock mixed deliciously, rekindling the same heat in her stomach she felt before.

"Yeah, doll, you belong to me!" Naruto leaned forward and placed three fingers into her mouth as he gave a particularly harsh thrust. "Suck on them, make them nice and wet like your pussy."

Moegi licked and sucked on his fingers, dripping them with her saliva. It was making her so hot, she reached down to touch herself. Naruto saw the movement and quickly yanked back her hair with his free hand. He then took his other hand out of her mouth and ripped apart her bra. The flimsy material fell, exposing her modest size breast to the cool air.

"Did I say you can touch yourself?" Naruto darkly cooed into her ear, slowing down to a teasing pace as he made Moegi lean back further, running a hand over one of her tits, tweaking the nipple harshly before continuing down her stomach and over the top of her, petting her. "I'm going to punish you."

"I...I." Moegi mumbled, her skin flushing as she felt the hand on her move further down and flick a thumb across her clit while the hand sloped along her tit, palming her nipple up then down. "I can't think!"

"Good." Naruto gave an uncharacteristic leer as he pulled out and grabbed a pillow, putting it in front of her, then pushing Moegi down. The pillow cushioning her pelvis up.

"Do want my cock in you again?" asked Naruto as he lazily draped himself over her. The aforementioned cock rubbed against her ass. "Hm? Well, answer me."

"Yes," said Moegi, honestly. She didn't know why but she was very turned on by Naruto's dominating side.

"Yes, what?" Naruto prompted.

"Yes, dad," Moegi answered, licking the fingers he held out. "I want your cock in me so bad, please, shove it all in."

Naruto watched, with growing need, as she played with his fingers until he deemed them ready. He got up to his knees as he slowly trailed them down her back, over her butt cheeks, then probed one into her asshole. Moegi gasped when he pulled it out then smoothly pushed in. She made herself relax, easing the tension in her lower body. A second finger accompanied the first, both filling her up. They scissored in her, stretching the tightness. She groaned as they sent tingles up her spine. The feeling light and teasing.

"You know, I think I'll like your ass more than your cunt." commented Naruto, "The noises you make are much better."

Moegi yelped before she could answer, her asshole getting pumped uncomfortably with three fingers. They spread as he moved them out, them pressed together going in. The motion soon made her pant at the budding fire in her was stoked. Without realizing, her hips began to hump back on to his hand. Moans spilling from her lips, her legs parting wantonly to get him deeper into her asshole.

"Look at you," Naruto purred in her ear. "you are going crazy at me using your backdoor. You like getting fucked in your plump ass?"

She nodded frantically, mouth too busy panting as she quickened her pace. She groaned, protesting, when he yanked his fingers out.

"No!" she whined, "I need more."

"Don't worry, doll." Naruto aimed then plunged his cock in, stuffing her ass as full as it would allow. A burn of skin on skin, the sudden pain made Moegi hiss, despite the slight wetness left over from her cunt juices helping ease the sudden intrusion. Her pain melted into amazing pleasure soon after Naruto plunged into her again and again.

"Ah, yes! More!" yelled Moegi, she couldn't believe how much better it felt than when he had been in her vagina.

"I knew that you were an ass whore." panted Naruto, his face sweating at the immense need to cum rapidly approaching. "This sweet little piece you have practically begs for a cock to stretch and fuck it."

The orangette didn't even want to deny it. It was true. So very, totally true. She would have never had thought so but she loved getting ass fucked. It felt so good. The heat making her stomach warm. She could feel the same need to pee as before in her pelvis.

"Ah, oh kami, I'm so close." Naruto told her. "Your ass is taking me so well, doll, it feels so good around my cock. I can't hold out."

Moegi moaned as she felt Naruto cum in her, triggering her own orgasm. The wave of mind-boggling pleasure flowed through her with much more intensity than last. She gulped down breaths as her high came down. The wet, heaviness of her backside becoming obvious when Naruto didn't not pull out. She glanced over her shoulder and nearly screamed. Naruto's eyes were hazy and unfocused. Moegi tried to calm down, breathing evenly and steadily, while going through her memories of Sora's own usage. Her brown eyes widen at the flash of realization. Each induced 'session' only lasted an hour or so. Afterwards the one affected fell into another trance then off to sleep. 'Shit' she thought, scrambling out from under Naruto and standing on wobbling legs.

"Naruto." she said, keeping her voice firm.

"Hm?" responded Naruto, blue eyes cloudy when they met hers.

"Go take a shower and then go to your room." commanded Moegi. She sighed as he went off to do what she asked. The orangette wrapped a clean towel around herself and waited for her father to fall asleep.

Please Review, you feedback is helpful to the continuation of this story.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

Author's Note: I was inspired to write this by a story that a friend wrote and sent to me read. My friend's story, strangely enough, had nothing to do with sex. Or even incest. No it was a grad thesis on plant mutation. Odd, I know. It also put a tentacle idea in my head but I am not sure if I will, or should, write it.

Also, this is not incest, given that Naruto share no blood connection with any of his adoptive daughters.

WARNING: This contains _**UNDER AGED SEX**_, _**DRUGGED SEX**_, _**DRUNK SEX**_, _**ANAL SEX,**_ **_MULTIPLE PARTNERS_**, **CURSING**,and other things that some will find unsavory. If you do not like then do not read.

Extra WARNING: This chapter has non-con elements. If you do not approve please skip this chapter.

Please review. It will help me come up with ideas.

Naruto wanted to punch himself. Something was seriously wrong. Very wrong. He tore his eyes from Hanabi's lips and back to the food he was cooking. Recently, he couldn't help but notice certain things about some of his daughters. And he, because of it, was absolutely disgusted with himself. How could he notice that Ino had pull-able hair and that Moegi had a nice firm, round ass. Or that Hanabi's lips were plump and soft looking. He really wanted to just shut off his mind. What made things worse was that he had even started to have wet dreams about them. Not just one or two of them but all of his daughters. It was horrible. He was their father! He raised them, watched them grow and become the beautiful flowers that they are today.

The blond pinched his arm when he glanced at Ino's hair and his fingers itched to run through it. He pinched harder when they moved to Moegi's ass, who for some reason was wearing tight shorts, as she leaned over the kitchen counter. The smell of burning brought his attention to the pan on the stove.

"Oh, cream!" screamed Naruto, blue eyes frantic. He swiftly moved it off the stove and slammed a lid down on it. He slumped over it, all of a sudden feeling tired and worn. A long sigh passed his lips and he just...drooped.

The girls worriedly looked at him. None of them liking his usually happy demeanor becoming so dark. Moegi inwardly wondered if it was her fault. Maybe she wore him out too much and now it was all adding up considering that she now also knew that Ino had had her own 'special time' with Naruto. Hanabi thought over every single detail of the concoction she gave Naruto, listing all the possible reasons for the change in attitude. So far she had gotten way to many for her not to feel uneasy. The body of a young teen and a man were too different, so the possibility of Naruto's side affects was greater than the ones of Sora. Ino chanted in her head that it wasn't her fault, that too much time had passed for the pills she gave Naruto to leave him this way. Even if she bought them off of that druggie kid at school rather than going to a pharmacy. Guilt found it's way into her as she worried that maybe Kokoro, the druggie, had mixed up his supply in with the pills she bought from him.

"Girls, I think you should go to Auntie Anko's house today and stay there for a bit. Just a day or two." suggested Naruto, dumping the burnt food into the trash can then putting water into the pan so that the residue didn't stick.

"What!" Ino screeched.

"Why?" Hanabi asked calmly but her eyes showed reluctance.

"But she's crazy!" exclaimed Moegi.

"Please," Naruto rubbed his forehead and sighed again. "just...for me. Please go to Anko's."

The young Hyuuga stoically watched Naruto. She knew that her father was stressed, even more now that he was actively participating in the Orochimaru case. There was nothing she could do, not without out right telling him what she and Ino did. Because, Hanabi was 90 or so percent sure that their recent escapades had to do with Naruto's sudden sullen mood. Maybe his unconscious mind was linking together what he had experienced, sending subtle signals to his conscious. She wasn't quite sure. But, if having a night to himself will help Naruto then Hanabi couldn't refuse.

"Alright," Hanabi nodded. "We'll go."

"Wait a..." Both Ino and Moegi started to protest, Hanabi silenced them with a single chilly look. She got off of the stool she was sitting in and stood, gesturing for the other's to do the same. Both Moegi and Ino followed suit, getting her silent reasoning for agreeing to stay at Anko's. Naruto was obviously really stressed and tired. A night all alone to relax was a good idea.

"Thanks girls." Naruto smiled at them. 'I need a drink.' thought Naruto as he turned and began to wash the few dishes in the sink. 'If they're gone then I don't have to worry about being a bad influence.'

Sakura sighed, hefting her book bag higher onto her shoulder. Not buckling at the weight because she had long gotten used to it. The pinkette walked slowly down the empty park near her home, the moon behind the many trees being the only light. She had stayed at Himeko's, her study partner, house longer than she had intended to. She had gone there straight after cram school, not even having time to change out of her uniform. The pleated skirt left her legs cold. 'At least I have a blazer.' she thought, clenching it closer around herself.

Her green eyes narrowed as her house came into view. All of the lights were off, even the one in the kitchen. Strange. Since it was barely 8 pm. Naruto always left on the a light or two until midnight.

The smell of alcohol drifted into her nose as she opened the front door. She bent and took off her shoes, setting them aside before continuing down the hall. The noise of glass tapping on glass cause her to step into the living room. A silhouette of a body was perched on one of the sofas. The bright blond hair easily recognizable. A confused frown marked her face, hand moving to flick on the lights.

"What the HELL!" screeched Sakura, she gaped at the sight of her adoptive father sitting on the sofa with an almost empty bottle of whiskey in one hand and a small glass filled with ice in the other. "What are you doing sitting in the dark!"

"Huh?" hazy blue eyes squinted at her. "Saku'a? Wha are ya doin' here?"

"I was hoping to eat then sleep but it is clear to me that something it wrong if you are drinking!" Sakura retorted, her temper about to break. "What sort of trouble have you gotten into."

"Is not mah faul'!" Naruto whimpered, "Don' know where I wen' wrong! I'ma father but I keep having dese thoughts!"

"Thoughts?" Sakura repeated as she dropped her book bag on the floor and took off her blazer.

"Bou' my babies!" cried Naruto, glupping down his liquor then refilling it. "I...i'm turning inta a perv! Is all Ino's hair, Moegi's butt, Hanabi's lips! And...and den its Tenten's legs, Hinata's boobs!"

"Oh?" muttered Sakura, a plan forming in her mind as she moved to stand in front of him and placed her hands on his, gently prying the bottle and glass out and placing them on the coffee table. "What about me?"

Naruto didn't answer, his face pouting as he stared at the floor. His mind not numb enough to fully confess everything he had been thinking the last few days. Blue eyes widen when Sakura sat down on the coffee table, her legs a bit apart allowing the blond a glimpse of plain white panties. Somehow, it let him relax a bit. With Sakura, his mind wasn't fantasizing. No. Sakura was his good girl. His daughter who preferred learning to hanging out with friends. His little girl who still wore normal, boring underwear.

"Naruto, you still with me?" asked Sakura, leaning in to look him in his eyes. "What turns you on about me."

"Nothing," responded Naruto, oblivious to the flash of rage in those green eyes.

"Really, nothing?" Smiling, she loosened her tie and placed a hand over her shirt. Her nimble fingers making quick work of the top few buttons. Hands then falling to her lap, hiking up her skirt to reveal soft pale thighs that were flushed pink because of her walk home.

"Skin." Naruto blinked up at her. "You have such nice skin."

Sakura smirked.

"Naruto, do you want to see more of my pretty skin." she purred, her green eyes locked on his as she ran her hand down the expanse of her neck.

Naruto nodded absentmindedly as he glanced behind her and stare forlornly at the bottle of whiskey on the table. He hummed when Sakura ran her slim fingers through his hair. It felt nice. Really nice.

"Want to taste my skin?" asked Sakura, gently pushing his head to her neck and placing his hand on her slim waist.

Blue eyes blinked up at her then focusing on the soft, warm neck in front of him. His mind felt so blurry. Instinct wanted to take over. To bite and suck and to fuck. How long had it been since he had had sex. Years. Since he had started adopting his kids. His daughters. One of which was coming onto him. The sheer shock of one of his daughters propositioning him made Naruto's mind clear and stand at attention.

"Sakura," said Naruto, after taking a deep breath, sounding less slurred than before. "What are you trying to do?"

The pinkette frowned. Frustration clear on her face before determination replaced it. She smiled brightly at her father. "Just you know..."

Naruto suddenly found himself with a lap full of teenager, his hands reflexively moving to push her away. He couldn't let this happen. There was something obviously wrong. None of his girls would ever even think...

Naruto moaned when Sakura grinded down, putting pressure on his dick. She rutted against him with steady, smooth pumps of her hips. His hands unconsciously gripped her waist, bunching up her white school shirt and allowing his thumbs to skim her skin. Buzzing pleasure warmed his blood, making the alcohol in his system boil and renew their work at making him feel weightless. Body slumping back, he looked up. Sky blue eyes locked onto a pair of jade, silently asking for her to stop. For her to cease her grinding and not make him betray his fatherly morals.

Perverse glee made Sakura smirk. She had always liked to be the one in control in all of her relationship. She loved to make men become putty in her hands, to sink them into a level where they were nothing but her toys. Having such control over Naruto...it was so much better. Naruto. Kind, sweet, yet strong Naruto. Her father, the one man she had always wanted to become her special toy. Her lover for whenever she felt it, for when she wanted to be coddled and pampered. Her fuck machine whenever she wanted a dick in her pussy or mouth, or a tongue to play with.

"Be a good boy, Naruto." Sakura cooed as she leaned in and gently kissed him. "Just stay still and this will go nicely."

Naruto could feel a few tears fill his eyes, unknowingly exciting Sakura even more, as his daughter kissed down his neck and took off his shirt. Shame and reluctant lust paved way to a steady yet dizzy rush. His arms, legs, his entire body felt so heavy. He bit his lip, to cut off a moan, when Sakura palmed his vilely brought on erection. His cock even twitched in sick eagerness when he watched her slid down to the floor, purposely sensuously rubbing herself on him.

"So cute." Sakura cooed at the sizable bulge in front of her. Her mouth watering, imagining Naruto's harden length filling her up as she took what she wanted while he could only helplessly enjoy it. "And you were so hesitant."

"Please..." Naruto sobbed. He slowly lifted his hand, the weight of it seemingly three times the original amount, and limply tried to push her head back from his crotch.

"Awww, you want it so bad that you're begging already." the pinkette chuckled, unzipping him and coaxing his cock out. Precum dribbled leisurely down, practically taunting Sakura to play with her new toy.

"No, no, please. Sa'ra, pl'ase" chocked out Naruto, closing his eyes against the sinful scene of his daughter salivating at the sight of his penis like a hungry whore. A nimble tongue flicked out to lick her pink lips, already slightly swollen, as she took off her school shirt. Leaving Sakura wearing only her bra and pleated skirt. "Don' do this."

She ignored his rambling and focusing all of her attention to the feast before her. She fondled her father's cock, one hand caressing the thickness of it while the other explored the head. She marveled that she could barely circle her hand around it, it was just so big and...delicious. A moment later, her tongue was licking the tip before popping it to her mouth. Twin moans came from both Sakura and Naruto. Jade eyes flicked up, pupils dilated and filled with lusty hunger as she watched Naruto whither. A set of pearly white teeth gently scraped the head causing Naruto to hold his breath and stare down at the one who could as easily damage his cock as she could pleasure it. The slight danger of it poured adrenaline in his veins, mixing with the alcohol and sending his conscious packing. It felt so good. So wonderful. None of his ex-girlfriends ever made him feel so out of control. It was strange. Intoxicating. But in the back of his mind something was brewing. A darkness that was slowly seeping out. A part of him that he never let out, not after what he did to his very first girlfriend.

"Urg Ah!" groaned the blond as Sakura simultaneously jerked down his pants and took him deeper into her tight little mouth. He couldn't help but appreciate how hard she was trying to take all of his cock.

Naruto could feel his climax rapidly approaching. The sensation building up, the peak of it was so close. Blue eyes clouded in readiness of what was to come. He yelped when a something clasped the base of his cock, striving off his orgasm. He glared at the laughing green eyes then further down to the tie that was wrapped around him. The white on green pinstriped fabric was a stark contract to his purpling flesh

"What the fuck Sakura!" snarled Naruto. His anger growing when she smirked at him. The fact that he had been resisting earlier and that she was his adopted daughter were forgotten as a primal outrage roared in him.

Sakura smiled demurely up at him, her face set in an innocent sight of her long wanted toy at her tender mercies gave the pinkette a rush like no other. She bathed in the power she felt. Small hands rubbed along the thighs on either side of her, raking down her nails to leave angry red marks on the otherwise smooth unmarred tan skin. Her father had always had a habit of wearing clothes that were too big, making one assume that he was plump and softer than in reality. It was obvious to Sakura, appraising her prey, that Naruto worked out. Lean muscles covered his tan body, lovingly clinging to long arms and legs. His stomach was harden by crunches and sit-ups that she was sure he did every morning.

As Sakura absentmindedly ogled at him, Naruto was beginning to become more and more frustrated. Wasn't she the one who had wanted to have sex? Wasn't she the one who acted like a ten-cent slut and rutted against him? Blue eyes grew darker and wilder as his cock twitched and strained against cloth wrapped around it.

"Naruto-kun, be a good boy," Sakura got up and leisurely took off the rest of her clothes, leaving the pinkette with nothing on. She slid up and onto the coffee table. Her legs spread, showing off her dampness, and teasingly caressed down her torso before using two fingers to pull back her folds. The flesh was flushed pretty pink, a pink that matched her hair almost perfectly. "Sit back and let me put on a little show for you."

A slim finger rubbed up and down her vagina, collecting lubricate before nudging it into her hole. Sakura groaned as she slowly pumped her middle finger in and out, in and out. Pale nipples pebbled and her thighs quivered, soft moans fell from her lips. She lost herself in the sensations stemming from her pelvis and running up her body. The fact that Naruto was watching her, his beautiful blue eyes dark and lust filled as they fixated on her pussy, drove her crazy with want. How many times had she masturbated to him? How many times had she longed to have him fucking her and screaming her name as he climaxed?

Gently, she sunk another finger in. Spreading them, letting her adopted father see her insides as they dripped cum and flushed red from the stimulation. The sounds of his heavy breathing, her moans, and the squelching of her hand echoed the living room. Sakura caught Naruto's eyes as he glanced up, jade meeting blue.

"I'll let you." said the pinkette, never stopping her hand as she swiftly added another finger into the mix. "I'll allow you to play with my pussy, if you become my slave."

"Your slave?" repeated Naruto, a frown on his handsome face.

"Yeesss," purred Sakura, her fingers brushing past a sensitive area in her pussy at the same time."My slave, my toy."

"I'm no one's toy." sneered Naruto, his anger doubling.

"Be my toy, Naruto, I'll be a good master." Sakura pinched and pulled at her nipple, her limit was close. Her body felt as though it were on fire. The waves of sensations started to build faster and harder, numbing her mind until all she could mutter over and over again was that she would be a good master.

Naruto felt his self control snap. His darker side taking control easily with the help of his frustrated and alcohol numbed mind. Roughly grabbing her, Naruto pushed her down so that she was kneeling on the floor beside the coffee table.

A moment of 'what-the-fuck' swept through Sakura's mind when she suddenly found herself on the ground rather than the coffee table. Her knees stung from the impact and her arms felt numb from Naruto's grip. She struggled against her would be toy. Yelping loudly as her wrists were brought together to be held by one of his hands. Her back strained dully when Naruto pushed her upper body down until her wrists met the floor and she was in a strange bowing position.

"Selfish." Naruto muttered into her ear. Sakura could feel his chest on her back, his erection nestled between her ass cheeks and dripping cum onto her as Naruto deftly released the tie that was around the base. "I raised you better, Sakura-chan. Being selfish will get you in trouble."

"Let me go!" Sakura demanded, "This isn't what I wanted!"

"Yes, it is." answered Naruto, easily. His voice was deeper and more gravely than Sakura had ever heard before. Sweat sprouted as she fought against him. Unwittingly buck and rubbing against the blond and heightening his arousal and animalistic instincts.

"No! Please, I'm sorry." the pinkette's eyes brimmed with unshed tears, fright slowly raising in her mind. "I didn't mean..."

"You want this!" He slammed into her, uncaring if she was aching because of the sudden intrusion into her vagina. He put all his weight on her, locking her beneath his body as he continued to trust harder and harder. The soft tightness on his dick felt like heaven. He groaned in appreciation. The position he had her in made her pussy clench and pulse with every movement he made.

"AH!" Sakura yelled, eyes watering further as her lower half stung. She didn't like it. She was supposed to be the one in control. "Please, Nahh..Naruto! Stop!."

"No," snarled the blond, "You fucking slut. You wanted this, you want this."

"Stop. Uh un." she grunted as Naruto let go of her wrists to grip her hips, jerking them back as he slammed forward. "Hurts! It hurts!"

Naruto continued to thrust. Not stopping. Not caring. He was too far gone to even notice how Sakura whimpered and pleaded. How long had? he asked himself, How long since he could fully let go and just let his dark side take over. Too long in his personal opinion.

"Oh!" Sakura moaned when she felt Naruto's cock hit something, something that made her feel a surge of pleasure in the flow of pain but before she could bask in the new sensation the pain was back. This time numbing and burning as her pussy was fuck raw and mercilessly by Naruto's well endowed cock.

"So good, Sakura-chan." Naruto's balls draw together, his cock twitched. "Fuck, I'm close. I'm going to cum."

"No! Wait, not inside!" Sakura screeched, digging her nails into the wooden floor and trying to drag herself away in desperation when she remembered that she had ran out of birth control a few days ago and had yet to get some more.

"Don't order me around," the blond barked down at her. His eyes, pupils dilated until only a sliver of blue was seen, fixed on her trembling back then moving up. Her unique pink hair clung to the nape of her neck, calling attention to the unmarked pale skin. He smirked, leaned closer and savagely bit her neck just as he cummed. Pulling back to lick and suck the indent of his teeth as he rode out his climax.

Please Review, you feedback is helpful to the continuation of this story.


End file.
